The present invention relates to a plate-type filter for filtering liquids, especially wine, beer, or chemical liquids, with plate-like filter elements being disposed one above another in a container or housing that is provided with a filling space. The filter elements are seated on a central, rotatable hollow shaft, with at least one inlet having an in-flow region being provided for supplying liquid that is to be filtered to the hollow shaft and hence to the filter elements.
With heretofore known plate-type filters of this general type, the liquid that is to be filtered is introduced into the housing via the inlet. During the filtering process, a filter cake forms on the filter elements. When this cake reaches a certain height, it is centrifuged off by rotating the hollow shaft. During this centrifuging process, the supply of liquid to the housing is discontinued.
It is an object of the present invention to embody a plate-type filter of the above referenced general type in such a way that even after repeated centrifuging of filter cakes, a satisfactory sealing off of the in-flow region relative to the filling space in the housing is assured, so that a high filtration quality is achieved.